


5 times Nick fell asleep someplace he shouldn't have and 1 time he slept exactly where he should

by plain_jane08 (awolfling)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awolfling/pseuds/plain_jane08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt on the grimm_kink meme: Being both a detective and a Grimm means Nick has a pretty wacky sleep schedule so when he does find a minute where he's still and something's not trying to kill him, he crashes like he could sleep through a damn air raid... Just give me something where Nick is falling asleep literally EVERYWHERE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Nick fell asleep someplace he shouldn't have and 1 time he slept exactly where he should

1.  
  
Being a cop, Nick was used to irregular sleeping hours and working on next to no rest. But being a Grimm too put a huge dent in his downtime. After wrapping up a case involving a Jagerbar killing a Blutbad, and Jesus, it wasn’t pretty, Nick ended up at Monroe’s place. It wasn’t an entirely conscious decision, sure he’d promised Monroe that he’d let him know what was happening with the case, but could have just called him.  
  
Nick had been awake for going on 48 hours already, and he really should have been at home sleeping, but his house had just seemed so empty since Juliette had left. He wanted company more than he wanted sleep, so Nick made his way to Monroe’s house, using every ounce of willpower to make sure that he didn’t fall asleep while driving.  
  
Monroe huffed as he opened the door. “You look like shit.”  
  
“Mmm, yeah,” Nick replied, pushing past Monroe into the house. There was no way Monroe wasn’t going to let him in, but Nick figured he could save the customary huffing and puffing about it if he didn’t let Monroe get a word in. “You got any beer?”  
  
Nick went straight to the kitchen, smiling a little when he heard Monroe spluttering and then the front door close. Nick took two beers out the fridge, set one on the counter for Monroe and opened his one. He took a drink, finally relaxing for the first time since the case started. Nick rested his head on the counter and let out a sigh.  
  
+  
  
“You could as least call first,” Monroe grumbled, a few seconds after closing the front door and following Nick into the kitchen, “Run out of here three days ago rambling about Blutbaden and Jagerbars and I don’t even get a text. Could have been dead.”  
  
Monroe found Nick face down on the counter, one hand loosely grasping a bottle of beer and the other resting on his own neck.  
  
“Uh, Nick?”  
  
Nick didn’t answer. Monroe sniffed; he didn’t smell injured. Monroe poked Nick in the shoulder, “Nick?”  
  
Nick snuffled against the countertop. The damn Grimm was asleep!  
  
“Nick come on man, you’ve got your own home to sleep in,” Monroe sort of patted Nick on the back in an effort to wake him up. Nick just hummed a happy sound.  
  
“At least crash on my couch, man.”  
  
Monroe jostled Nick again and Nick turned his head and blinked sleepily up at Monroe.  
  
“M’nroe,” he slurred, and gave a lazy smile, “S’nice here.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, come on,” Monroe said, gently pulling Nick into a standing position. Nick very slowly sank back into Monroe, letting out a content huff when his head tipped back against Monroe’s chest.  
  
“No no no,” Monroe said, hands clasping Nick’s arms, “New rule: No sleeping in the kitchen.”  
  
“Mmm,” Nick agreed. Monroe was pretty sure that despite being upright (sort of) and communicating (barely) that Nick was still asleep.  
  
Monroe half frogmarched, half carried Nick into the living room and deposited him on the couch. Nick immediately curled up on his side and rubbed his face against the cushion, snuffling.  
  
A Grimm really had no business looking that cute. Monroe was absolutely fucked.  
  
  
2.  
  
It’s been a few weeks since their thing became a _thing_ , which is to say they stopped beating around the bush and started getting hot and heavy on the couch. If Monroe worried about Nick _before_ it was nothing compared to how he felt now that Nick was _his_. He’d been doing a lot more pilates.  
  
Luckily for Monroe, while Nick might be a little green behind the ears as a Grimm, he wasn’t stupid, so when the case wasn’t police related Monroe tagged along and quite often saved Nick’s ass. Sometimes Nick saved his ass, but who was counting? And sometimes Monroe tagged along when it was a police matter, but Nick didn’t need to know about that.  
  
This time it was a legitimate Grimm case. It was tough. They were all tough, sure, but hunting down a Mordstier was hard work, and actually taking the thing down was ever harder. There were a few close calls but luckily both he and Nick had been left with only a few scrapes and bruises.  
  
Monroe was driving them back to his place, having taken care of the body. It went against every one of Nick’s instincts as a cop, but the Mordstier had killed people and would have killed him and Monroe too given the chance and there was no way to prove to the police that the thing they killed was actually a bull-man who had a propensity for gutting Eisbibers. So yeah, Nick hadn’t been happy about it, but he’d made his peace with it, considering how many lives he’d probably saved.  
  
Monroe looked over to Nick to make sure he wasn’t angsting in the passenger seat, only to find him fast asleep, head lolling against the window. Monroe had fast realised that as soon as the adrenalin wore off for Nick, he was gone. Utterly useless. The guy could stay up for days working a case, barely eating, running off coffee and fumes, but as soon as the case was wrapped he crashed big time. He was hard to wake, would sleepwalk and talk if you tried like some sort of sleep-ninja, he was grumpy when you actually succeeded in waking him up and too cute for fucking words once he’d settled.  
  
Monroe parked the car outside his house and turned off the engine. He reached over and shook Nick’s shoulder.  
  
“Nick? We’re home. Time for all good Grimms to be in bed,” Monroe mock cooed.  
  
“Mmph,” Nick tried to wriggle away from Monroe but got absolutely nowhere seeing was he was in a car, strapped in by the seatbelt. Nick blinked his eyes open.  
  
“Tired,” Nick mumbled.  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Monroe said, unbuckling his own belt, “You’ll sleep better horizontally. In bed. With me.”  
  
Monroe glanced at Nick and found him scowling. Okay, so he was dealing with a grumpy Nick.  
  
“Come on,” Monroe said.  
  
Nick sighed but got out the car and Monroe followed him. Nick trudged up the stairs towards Monroe’s bedroom and Monroe locked up behind them then headed to the kitchen to grab some tea before bed. He found Nick in the bedroom a few minutes later, sitting on the bed staring down at his feet. His shirt was off, but that was as far as he’d gotten in getting ready for bed. Monroe knelt in front of Nick to take off his shoes.  
  
“You’d be lost without me,” Monroe shook his head.  
  
“Yeah,” Nick said softly.  
  
Monroe looked up and saw that Nick had turned on the full puppy-dog, intense love, eyes. Okay, so not grumpy Nick? Monroe felt heat flare in his belly but he tried to ignore it. He knew Nick would be out as soon as he hit the pillow, if he wasn’t already doing his sleepwalk and talk thing. Monroe put Nick’s shoes and socks aside and stood up.  
  
“Come on, let me help you with your pants,” Monroe said, helping Nick stand.  
  
“You tryna romance me?” Nick pouted his lips a little. He looked ridiculous.  
  
“No,” Monroe fumbled the fly on Nick’s pants, “Romance is very different. This is me clucking over you like a mother hen.”  
  
Monroe bent to pull down Nick’s pants and Nick draped himself over Monroe’s back.  
  
“Mmm, warm,” Nick said, “Sleepy.”  
  
“No no no, hey, comfortable as I may be, I am not a bed,” Monroe straightened up, giving Nick no choice but to follow. Nick made a noise of protest.  
  
“Bed,” Monroe said, adding a bit of growl to his voice, “Now.”  
  
Nick shivered. “Yeah, okay.”  
  
He stepped out of his pants and slipped into bed.  
  
“So hot when you do that,” Nick mumbled into his pillow. His next breath came out as a soft snore.  
  
  
3.  
  
Hank’s birthday fell on a Friday at the end of another long week for Nick, juggling detective duties and Grimm duties. Nick invited Monroe along but he decided against it. While Hank and Wu and the rest of them didn’t seem too fussed about the fact that Monroe and Nick were dating, Monroe didn’t exactly feel comfortable in a room full of cops who previously thought he’d abducted a child. Besides, Nick needed time alone with his friends. It would be good for him.  
  
Monroe got a call around 12am from Hank to come pick up Nick, who apparently not only was too drunk to drive, but had also fallen asleep in the bar. Hank just laughed when Monroe sighed.  
  
It was a kind of swanky but comfortable bar and Monroe found Nick and the rest of the guys in a booth near the back. Hank slapped Monroe on the back with a “Hey, man!” and Monroe tried not to growl at the over familiarity because Hank was drunk and just being nice, treating him like one of the guys. Wu toasted Monroe with his glass by way of greeting and took a long drink. Monroe wondered how the rest of them would be getting home seeing as they were _all_ too drunk to drive, but then decided it wasn’t his problem.  
  
Nick was tucked in the corner of the booth, face squished up against the seat, mouth almost in a perfect ‘O’ and… yeah, he was drooling. Monroe couldn’t believe that Nick has fallen asleep in public. Did the Grimm have no sense? Sure he was surrounded by trusted friends who were also cops, but still. Plus Monroe was kind of jealous that Nick allowed just _anyone_ to see him looking so sweet and vulnerable.  
  
“You wanna stay and have a drink with us, Monroe?” Hank offered, “S’not like Nick is going anywhere anytime soon.”  
  
Nick gave a tiny murmur as the mention of his name.  
  
“Nah,” Monroe shook his head, “Thanks but I better take him home.”  
  
Hank shrugged and moved out the way so that Monroe could get to Nick. Monroe stretched across the booth and shook Nick’s shoulder.  
  
“Mnnuh, uh,” Nick protested, pulled his shoulders up around his ears.  
  
“No, we’re not playing this game,” Monroe scolded, ignoring the amusement of those around him, Wu in particular who apparently could be snarky just with his facial expression.  
  
Monroe grabbed Nick around the waist and pulled him out of the booth. Monroe achieved two things by doing so: One, Nick woke up, and two, he showed off his superior strength to Nick’s friends. He was a blutbad, he was allowed a bit of posturing.  
  
Nick wobbled as Monroe settled him on his feet and stared dazedly up at Monroe.  
  
“Monroe, you came!” Nick said, blinking like a sleepy kitten.  
  
Seriously, Nick was going to be the death of him.  
  
“Yeah, and now we’re going,” Monroe said, wiping the drool off Nick’s cheek with his thumb and then wiping his thumb on Nick’s shirt.  
  
“Okay,” Nick said, leaning into Monroe, resting his full weight on him. “Home,” Nick nuzzled into Monroe’s neck.  
  
Monroe allowed himself a few seconds of enjoyment before he remembered that not only were they in public, but they were also surrounded by Nick’s friends who were cops who were alternately smiling and laughing at them.  
  
“Okay, enough of that,” Monroe said, extricating himself from Nick, “Come on.”  
  
“Bossy,” Nick grumbled, “I mean, I like it and all when we’re-”  
  
“OKAY!” Monroe interrupted, putting his hand over Nick’s mouth. “Say good bye and let’s go.”  
  
Nick waved at Hank and the others and pulled away from Monroe, then started stumbling towards the exit. Monroe said a quick goodbye and caught up with Nick. He wrapped his arm around Nick’s shoulders to steady him.  
  
“Idiot,” Monroe mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of Nick’s head.  
  
  
4.  
  
Turns out, when Nick’s not busy running around solving cases, he’s stuck in the office hunched in front of his computer doing paperwork. On one such day he worked overtime, coming home red eyed and sore backed and just in time for a late supper with Monroe. They ate mostly in comfortable silence, apart from Nick’s appreciative noises over the food.  
  
They ended up on the couch after supper watching some trashy movie that didn’t require concentration or any intellectual thought. Monroe’s hand was on the back of Nick’s neck, absentmindedly rubbing the tension away. He ended up releasing a particularly tight knot and Nick’s head flopped forward with an absolutely obscene moan. Monroe’s hand stilled.  
  
“No,” Nick said, “please don’t stop!”  
  
Monroe smiled. “How about you get your shirt off, lie on the couch and I’ll give you a proper massage?”  
  
Nick scrambled to obey, ripping his shirt off and launching himself back onto the couch and lying face down.  
  
“Okay, go,” Nick said, voice muffled.  
  
Monroe chuckled at Nick’s ridiculousness. He didn’t have any oil so it wasn’t going to be the best massage in the world but with the groan Nick made the minute Monroe started working on the tight muscles in his shoulders Monroe didn’t think that was going to be much of a problem.  
  
Monroe straddled Nick’s hips to get a better angle. He pressed hard, got in deep to release the muscles and considering how tight Nick was and how much pressure Monroe applied, Monroe expected Nick to at least wince a little, but instead he was moaning like a bitch in heat.  
  
It occurred to Monroe that this was the loudest he’d ever heard Nick, he didn’t moan that much during sex. It didn’t make Monroe feel insecure about that, he knew that Nick liked sex with him, he didn’t need a porno soundtrack to figure that out. Instead it just turned Monroe on, to be the one causing Nick to be so uninhibited, it didn’t matter that it wasn’t through actual sex.  
  
Monroe couldn’t help but be hard with Nick making those noises beneath him and he probably could help that he was rubbing his erection against Nick’s ass but Nick didn’t seem to mind. Nick rocked his hips lazily, pressing back into Monroe and then a slow grind down into the couch.  
  
Despite the small movements, Nick’s body was soft and languid and Monroe forwent massaging Nick to lean forward and bite Nick’s neck. Nick gasped and seemed to dissolve into the couch even more, making tiny little whimpers as Monroe licked the marks left by his teeth.  
  
Monroe set about worshipping Nick’s neck and shoulders, pressing kisses to the places where Nick was red from his massage, scraping his teeth up the side of Nick’s neck and nipping at his ears. All the while Nick made happy nasal whines.  
  
Monroe sucked a mark at the juncture of Nick’s shoulder and Nick still- _Wait._  
  
“Nick?”  
  
There was no answer except for Nick’s… snores. Nick was snoring.  
  
Monroe had no idea when Nick had fallen asleep and wasn’t that a punch to the ego. Sure, Nick was a sleep-ninja and managed to drop off in the blink of an eye, but when they were about to, or when Monroe _thought_ they were about to have sex?  
  
Nick shifted in his sleep and nudged Monroe’s still very much interested cock.  
  
Nick mumbled, “So good,” and rocked his hips again.  
  
Monroe wondered if it was alright to jerk off while Nick was asleep under him.  
  
5.  
  
Witches are nasty, evil and revolting. Nick learnt that the hard way.  
  
Monroe could smell Nick long before he got to the house. Pond slime and sewer water and rotting flesh and sour milk and compost. Monroe gagged once Nick got through the front door, looking about as good as he smelled.  
  
“Witches are disgusting!” Nick proclaimed with a scowl.  
  
“Tell me about it,” Monroe said, his hand covering his nose and mouth.  
  
Nick stomped up the stairs and a few seconds later Monroe heard the shower start. Monroe went about cleaning where Nick had been and spraying copious amounts of air freshener which really only served to make the air seem thicker with smell. It was overwhelming and Monroe quickly opened all the windows downstairs, figuring the loss of heat was worth the loss of smell, and went outside for a few minutes to clear his nose.  
  
With the smell of witch in and around his home, Monroe felt the urge to mark his territory. It was late enough that the neighbours wouldn’t catch him, so he quickly relieved himself against the fence and went back inside.  
  
The smell was fainter in the house now, no longer eye watering, and the air freshener had dissipated as well. Monroe closed all the windows again and locked up the house for the night before making his way upstairs. He knew Nick was going to want to sleep as soon as he’d gotten out of the shower and Monroe was pretty keen to do the same.  
  
The shower was still running and Monroe checked his watch; Nick had been in there a long time, even if he was washing off witch goo. Monroe knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
“Nick?” called Monroe.  
  
Just the continued sound of water running met him.  
  
“Nick, if you don’t answer now I’m coming in. I know we’ve been pretty intimate together but there are some things you might not want to share so now is your chance.”  
  
Monroe waited a couple of seconds before opening the door; it wasn’t locked.  
  
Nick was standing in the shower, head resting against the wall, water pouring over him, asleep. Monroe wasn’t sure if he was surprised, amused, or exasperated. Maybe a little of all three.  
  
Monroe rolled up his sleeve and reached into the shower to turn off the water. Nick mumbled something when the shower stopped, but otherwise didn’t stir. Monroe grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Nick, patting him dry. Nick cracked an eye open and looked blearily at Monroe.  
  
“Hey,” Nick mumbled.  
  
“Hey yourself,” Monroe said, and stopped drying Nick for a second, “This is normal sleepy Nick and not witch curse sleepy Nick, right?”  
  
“Mmn yeah, think so,” Nick swayed a bit, “Did a lot of running around tonight.”  
  
“Yeah, okay,” Monroe said, pulled Nick closer and sniffed his neck. Nick smelt like he always did, a little like vanilla, a little musky and the faintest hint of coconut. No awful witch spooge and no scent of magic. Nick leaned his head on Monroe’s shoulder and Monroe took the opportunity to dry Nick’s hair as best he could.  
  
“Come on, you,” Monroe said, dropped the towel and wrapping his arms around Nick, “Into bed.”  
  
+1  
  
Nick had a rare day off, no paperwork to do, no last second call-outs, not even Grimm work to attend to. Monroe had a clock to work on for a client and Nick spent the morning moving the last of his things into Monroe’s house, the sale of the house he’d owned with Juliette having gone through that week. Nick threw something together for lunch and Monroe ate quickly before hurrying back to the clock. Nick loved seeing how excited Monroe got over his work. Nick went for a light jog that afternoon and cooked supper for them that night, really enjoying having the time to cook a meal.  
  
They cleared the table and did the dishes together. When the last plate was put away, Nick wrapped his arms around Monroe.  
  
“You finished working for the night?” Nick asked.  
  
“Almost,” Monroe ran a hand down Nick’s back and rested it at the base, “I just want to do a few final adjustments.”  
  
“Alright,” Nick pressed a kiss to Monroe’s neck, “I’m going to read a bit and then try get an early night.”  
  
Monroe leaned into Nick, “I’ll be up soon.”  
  
Nick drew Monroe into a deep kiss and then leaned back with a smile. Monroe mock scowled.  
  
“Go on,” Nick said, “Your clock awaits you. You know where to find me.”  
  
Nick tried to pull away but Monroe held him fast.  
  
“Maybe the clock should wait,” Monroe said, bending down for another kiss.  
  
A few seconds later Nick successfully freed himself from Monroe. “I know how excited you are about this commission, don’t let me distract you.”  
  
Monroe stole another kiss and then went back to work.  
  
+  
  
Monroe followed Nick upstairs an hour later and found Nick asleep with his book resting on his chest. Monroe took the book from Nick and marked his place before setting it on the bedside table. He brushed his teeth and got undressed and finally switched off the light and slid into bed.  
  
Nick immediately gravitated towards Monroe, flinging an arm over his stomach and resting his head on Monroe’s chest. Nick was all sleep-warm and musky smelling and Monroe couldn’t help but bury his face in Nick’s hair and take a big whiff. Monroe could identify many things, Nick’s shampoo, his natural underlying scent, the fact that for the first time in a while Nick wasn’t stressed, but most of all, Nick just smelled like home.  
  
It was a little sappy, but who cared? Monroe was a Blutbad- reformed, yes, but still a Blutbad- and Nick was a Grimm. It shouldn’t have worked. They shouldn’t have even become friends, let alone _this_ , curled up together in Monroe’s bed which was now _their_ bed and just, it was good. Life was good.


End file.
